Anita's Choice
by Eszie
Summary: *The Secret Show* What would happen if Anita says yes to a very important question? Please R&R, and don't sue me about my English Grammar, it's really bad, I know
1. Chapter 1

_I thought it was about time to write about my new favorite serie: The Secret Show. _

_If you don't know what's it is all about, then search it on the internet, you'll find it very soon.  
_

_For those who knows what the show is about, have fun with the story. _

_Sweet xxx_

_Eszie_

**Anita's Choice**

**Chapter 1. **

_There she was, standing outside the room. _

_She didn't know how she had to tell it to the others. _

_No one knew about this, except 'he'._

* * *

Anita took a deep breath and walked into the Briefing Room.

"Ha, Anita, we were waiting for you." Changed Daily said.

"I'm sorry I'm so late." Anita said. "But I had to stop somewhere."

Changed Daily nodded. "As you all know, for reasons of security, my name is Changed Daily. Today you may call me..." the communicator bleeped and Changed Daily took it out his pocket. "Oh…Tinkle Tiny Toe."

Professor Professor, Anita and Victor chuckled.

"There is something I must tell you, guys." Anita said suddenly.

"What?" Professor Professor and Victor asked at the same time.

Anita looked to her hands. "It's really important." she said.

Tinkle Tiny Toe looked at her. "What is so important?" he asked.

"I'm gonna get married." Anita said quickly.

"You're gonna…what!?" Victor said in disbelief.

"I'm gonna get married." Anita said again, this time slower.

"Congratulations." Professor Professor said. "So…who's the lucky one?"

_Oh please, don't let her say Alphonse_ Victor thought.

"Alphonse asked me to marry him." Anita said.

"I'm sure that you two will be happy together." Tinkle Tiny Toe said.

"And when is this happy day?" Professor Professor asked.

"Our wedding day is on the 12th of December." Anita said.

"That's about six months." Victor said.

Anita nodded. "It's not that soon." she said with a smile to Victor. "It gives me time to say goodbye to you."

Tinkle Tiny Toe looked worried to Anita. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Are you going to leave U.Z.Z.?"

"I'm not sure, but…" Anita sighed. "Maybe I want a family. Kids, I mean. And with a job here at U.Z.Z…Well, it'll be too dangerous for me."

Tinkle Tiny Toe and Professor Professor looked to each other.

"You can do the back-up, if you like." sounded behind Tinkle Tiny Toe. "We are sometimes a few persons short, so you can help us then." Special Agent Ray said.

"I'll think about that." Anita said with a smile.

"Shall we go work now?" Professor Professor asked and the rest nodded.

* * *

"So, how did he ask you?" Agent Kowalski asked to Anita.

It was lunchtime and every agent who worked that day on U.Z.Z., was standing around Anita's lunch table.

Anita gave them a big smile. "I was ready to go to sleep, when I heard a violin playing. So I went to look outside and I saw Alphonse. When he saw me, he put his violin away and walked to me."

"Go on, go further." some of the agents asked.

Anita smiled. "Well, as I said, Alphonse walked to me. Then he went down on one knee and he asked me to marry him. That's all."

"Come on, don't say that was all." Special Agent Ray said, but Anita nodded.

"Yeah, that was all." Anita said.

In meantime, Victor sat next to Professor Professor at the lunch table.

"So, why don't you listen to Anita's story?" Professor Professor asked.

"Because I heard the story a few times before." Victor said. "This is the tenth time she talks about this."

Professor Professor chuckled. "I guess somebody is jealous." he said.

"Who, me? No, I'm…I'm not jealous." Victor said.

"You should be happy for her." Special Agent Ray said when he walks by.

"I am, really, I am happy for her." Victor said. He looks to Anita, who was shining of happiness. _But I don't want to loose her that way_


	2. Chapter 2

_Another chapter, another chance. _

**Anita's Choise  
Chapter 2**

_There was something about him.  
She didn't know what it was, but there was something.  
If it was really important, he would tell her…right?_

Anita looked at Victor. They were sitting at their lunch table.

Anita knew there was something, but she didn't know what there was.  
Every time she talked about her wedding, Victor looked disinterested.

"Are you sure there is nothing?" Anita asked.

Victor gave her a little smile. "Why should there be anything?" he asked.

"Because you're so quiet the latest days."

"Well, it isn't nothing when you loose a partner." Victor said.

"So that's all about." Anita said. "Listen, Victor, because I'm gonna get married in four months, doesn't mean I'll be gone by then. It's just…"

"Yeah, I know, you just want a family of your own. I understand."

"I'm glad you understand it." Anita smiled.

"Hey, Anita," suddenly sounded. It was agent Kowalski. "When are you going to buy a wedding dress?"

Anita gave her a smile. "Why do you want to know that? Do you want to go with me?"

"If that's possible." Kowalski said.

Anita looked at Victor. "Why don't you want to go with me?" she asked. "It would be a little honour to me."

Victor sighed. "Well, all right." he said.

"Thank you, Victor." Anita said. She bended over the table and gave Victor a little kiss on his cheek.

_For you, I would do anything Victor thought. _

* * *

"So, agent Kowalski will be your bridesmaid." Victor said.

He sat before a fitting room.  
Victor looked around. Everywhere, he saw wedding dresses, in different kinds and in different colours.

Victor didn't get the time to see what kind of dress Anita took with her, so it would be a surprise to see her.

"Well, she is the only other woman at UZZ. So, I had to choose her, I guess." sounded behind the curtain.

"How long does it take before I can see you?" Victor asked.

Then the curtain shoved away. Victor looked up and saw Anita in a beautiful, white wedding dress.

"What do you think?" Anita asked.

_I think I would marry you right away_ "I think you look gorgeous in that dress." Victor said.

Anita blushed. "Really?" she asked.

"Hey, how long do we know each other?" Victor asked. "When you ask me these kind questions, I'm really serious."

Anita smiled. "I guess you're right. I'll take this dress."

Not much later, Anita and Victor walked back to home.

"You know, Victor." Anita said suddenly. "There is something I want to ask to you."

Victor looked at her. "What do you…"

Anita stopped and looked in Victors eyes. "I want you to give me away to Alphonse and be my best man."

Victor didn't know what to say. If he said 'no', then he knew he'll break her heart. But if he said 'yes'…

"For you, Anita, I'll do anything to make you happy." Victor said. "So, yeah, I'll be your best man."

"Thank you, Victor. You don't know how much this mean to me." Anita said.

"But," Victor said. "Promise me one thing."

"What?" Anita asked.

"Would you think of me, when you're married?"

Anita smiled. "Of course, I'll always think of you."

Anita looked at her house. "I've lived here for years. And now I live here two more months." she looked at Victor. "I'll never forget our friendship. Whatever may happen, I'll remember the good times with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Anita's Choice**

**Chapter 3**

_It was something special they shared. _

_Those times and moments together_

_She didn't know if she could throw it away so easily_

* * *

Anita walked into her living room. Just one week before her wedding.

Just seven days left to call herself Ms Anita Knight.

Just seven nights left, left before she'll make her decision to leave UZZ or not.

Anita put her radio on. She needed something to distract her, before she got nervous.

"And now the song 'Forget Me Not' from Celine Dion." sounded from the radio.

_Oh, great, just the song I needed._ Anita thought sarcastically. She walked to her cupboard and looked for a nice book to read.

Then she spotted a book she hadn't open for more than a year.

It was her 'UZZ-files'; a dairy with some photo's and articles about their cases.

Anita smiled when she saw the first picture.

It was a picture of her, Victor and special agent Ray.

The day they first met…

* * *

_A seventeen year old Anita stood in front of the UZZ headquarters building._

"_So, this is the UZZ H.Q." Anita said to herself as she went into the building. _

So, where to go now? _Anita thought. _

"_Are you Anita Knight?" sounded and a man with blue hair and sunglasses walked to Anita. _

"_Yes, that's me." Anita said. _

"_Good, I've been waiting for you. My name is special agent Ray."_

"_Nice to…"_

"_Come, this isn't really the right place to know each other better." _

_  
They walked through a lot of hallways before they went into a room. _

_In the room sat a light-brown haired teenaged man. _

"_Anita Knight, this is your partner, Victor Volt." special agent Ray said. _

"_Nice to meet you." Anita smiled.  
_

"_Nice to meet you too." Victor said._

* * *

Anita closed the dairy.

They shared a lot of times and a lot of moments together. And not only with Victor, but also with Professor Professor, her commander, special agent Ray, agent Kowalski and all the other agents.

She couldn't throw away those memories so easily.

Anita walked back to the cupboard and put the dairy away.

_Victor didn't seem so happy when I told him I will be married to Alphonse. _Anita thought.

Then she remembered what Victor told her a few weeks ago. He wanted _her_ to be happy.

But, what about him self? He was going to loose a partner when she'll leave UZZ.

He was her best friend, somebody who listened to her, who knew her secrets. (Well, at least her big secret.)

She wanted him to be happy too.

_I'm sorry I'll have to do this, but it's the only way_

* * *

_So, what will Anita do? Take a guess and wait for a little while, then you'll know it!_

xxx'jes

Eszie


	4. Chapter 4

_Where could she probably be?_

* * *

**Anita's Choice**

**Chapter 4**

_I can't believe it. She did it without a warning. _

_It's nothing like her. _

_To be gone so suddenly…_

* * *

Victor flew with his sky-bike through the city. He knew she had to be somewhere.

She couldn't just be vanished in the air like that.

Victor sighed. _Where did it go wrong? _he thought.

A few days earlier, he went to Anita's house. She didn't show up at work and he was just a little bit worried.

* * *

"_Hello, Anita, are you here?" Victor called when he went into her house._

_He walked into her living room, everything looked really neat. _

_He walked to her cupboard and saw that there was a book missing. _

It's nothing like her to forget to put a book back _Victor thought. _

_He walked into a room, it was her bedroom. Her bed just looked like she didn't slept last night. _This doesn't look good

"_Anita!" Victor called again, but again he didn't get an answer. _

_He searched through her house, but she wasn't there. _

_He walked back to her living room and looked on her desk. There was an envelope with his name on it. _

This is really bad

* * *

"_What do you with she's gone?" Professor Professor said with disbelieves. _

_Victor was back at the U.Z.Z. base and he told Professor Professor and Changed Daily what he saw. Or, with other words, what he didn't saw. _

"_Well, just like I said it, she's gone. I couldn't find her anywhere." Victor said. "I searched through her house, but this was the only thing I found." and he showed the envelope to Professor Professor and Changed Daily._

"_Well, open it!" Professor Professor said and Victor opened it. _

"_Dear Victor," he began. "When you find this letter, I'll be far away from here. I couldn't take it anymore. It's just that I can't marry Alphonse. It doesn't feel right.__ I like Alphonse as a friend, not as a lover. If he really loves me, than he'll understand I can't marry him. It took me some time to figure out he wasn't the man I loved. I made a promise to you, Victor, and I'll keep that promise. So where ever I am, I will always thinking of you and all the others from UZZ."_

"_That's nice of her." Professor Professor said. _

"_There's more." Victor said. "Dear Victor, I'll never forget all those great moments with you. Thanks for being such a good friend to me. Your dearest Anita."_

_Victor sighed. He didn't know what to say, just like Professor Professor and Changed Daily. _

"_I think I'm going to tell the bad news to Alphonse." Victor said. Although he didn't really like Alphonse, somebody had to tell him. _

_Professor Professor and Changed Daily nodded._

* * *

_A little bit later__, Victor stood in front of Alphonse house. _

"_Ah, Victor, come in." Alphonse said and he let Victor in. Victor walked into the big house and he waited for Alphonse in the living room. _

"_So, what brings you here?" Alphonse asked and Victor looked at him. _

"_There is something you must see." he said and he showed the letter to Alphonse. _

"_Maybe she is right." Alphonse said after he read the letter. "Maybe we're not made for each other."_

_Victor looked to Alphonse. "What do you mean?" he asked. _

"_That you should feel the love from both sides, not only from one side."_

_When he saw Victor thinking of what he meant, Alphonse explained. "I felt that Anita didn't really love me. It was, like she said in the letter, __that she saw me more as a friend than as a lover. And I really love her. But if she thinks this is the right thing to do, than I'll cancel the wedding." _

_Victor only nodded. He had to admit that he wanted the wedding cancelled, but in this way… He didn't know what to think. _

"_I think I'll go search Anita." Victor said and with that he left the house._

* * *

"Anita, why did you leave?" Victor said. "You could tell me that you didn't want to marry Alphonse. Everybody understands it. Everybody makes mistakes sometimes."

Victor looked around. This was the third time he was in this alley.

Suddenly, his communicator bleeped.

"Victor, why don't you go back home, get some sleep." Changed Daily said.

"I want to find her." Victor said.

"Anita is one of our best trained agents, she can handle it. She needs some time alone."

Victor sighed. "All right." he said. "I'll go back home than."

_Please Anita, come back…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Where could Anita be?_

**Anita's Choice  
****Chapter 5  
**_  
It was special to work with her  
There was nobody who loved her work so much  
Where could she be?_

* * *

Victor walked into Anita's house. It's been two weeks since she left.  
Her house was still empty and very quiet.  
It looked like she was coming home tonight, but Victor knew that wasn't the truth.  
He didn't know when she was coming back, he just hoped that she was coming back.

To be honest, he wasn't ever been in her house before.  
Except for once, almost…

* * *

"_Anita, don't be childish, you're sick."  
Victor looked at her. They sat in the Briefing Room._

_"I think Victor is right." Professor Professor said. "You look a little bit green."_

_"I'm not looking green." Anita said. "And I'm feeling alright."_

_Professor Professor stood up and walked to Anita to feel her forehead._

_"Professor Professor, don't do that." Anita said. "I'm feeling ok, so don't try to…"  
But Professor Professor's hand reached Anita's forehead already._

_"You're like a hot cup of tea." Professor Professor said. "You have to go to your home."_

_"But, I…"_

_"No buts," Changed Daily said. "You're going home right now."_

_"Yes, sir." Anita said silently. She wanted to stand up, but she fell back into chair._

_"Come, I'll bring you back home." Victor said and he lifted Anita up from her chair.  
He carried the whole way to his sky-bike and brought her back home._

_"Do you think you can walk to your bedroom?" Victor asked, when they were in front of Anita's house, and Anita nodded._

_"Thanks for taking me home." Anita said._

_"Just, get better, alright?" Victor said. "I don't want to be settled with another partner for a few weeks."_

_"You'll see, in a day or two, I'll be better." Anita said and she gave Victor a kiss on his cheek._

* * *

Victor smiled when he remembered this memory.  
He walked around in the living room. He already searched through her whole house to look for any clue where Anita could be.  
But it seemed she didn't left another message.

Victor sighed. "There must be something she must have left here. Something important she would never forget." he said to himself.

He walked into her bedroom and looked at her nightstand. There was a book at it and Victor picked it up.

"My 'UZZ-files'?" Victor read out loud. He opened the book and saw articles, pictures and drawings about their cases. _I didn't know she wrote about our cases._  
"I forgot that we did so many cases together." he said to himself. "Every day seemed so natural that we both went to work. Because of Anita, I love to do my job."

Victor thought a little moment. Just then his communicator ringed.

"Victor, where are you?" Special Agent Ray said. "We need some back up here."

"I'm at Anita's house." Victor said. "What's going on?"

"It's Doctor Doctor again."

"I'm on my way." Victor hung up and walked to his sky-bike.

"So, Victor Volt, we meet again." Doctor Doctor smiled evilly. "I think I miss somebody., but who? Oh, I see. Where is your partner, Anita Knight?"

"That's none of your business." Victor shouted.

"Did she walk away from you? What have you done to her? Did you break her heart?"

"I would never do such a thing to her!"

"That's what you say."

"What do you want?"

"A little talk with you."

Victor looked at Doctor Doctor. "I would never break Anita's heart, she's just gone." and with that, Victor went away.

"It's nothing like Doctor Doctor to get so personal." Professor Professor said.  
They were sitting in the Briefing Room. "There must be a reason for that."

"She didn't take Anita." Victor said. "Anita is too smart to get capture by Doctor Doctor."

"Did you find anything at Anita's house?" Changed Daily asked.

Victor shook his head. "Nothing. It seems like she don't want to be found."

"We'll find her, sooner or later." Changed Daily said.

_I hope so_


	6. Chapter 6

**Anita's Choice**

**Chapter 6**

_  
How could I forget that?_

_How could I forget to look there?_

_I hope she's still alright_

* * *

"I can't believe it!"

Victor walked up and down the Briefing Room.

"It's been four weeks, and we still didn't find her."

"Please, Victor, sit down." Changed Daily said.

"Yeah, you make me dizzy." Professor Professor said and Victor sat down.

"We searched everywhere but we still didn't find her. I want to find her. She was the only…"

"You love her!" Professor Professor said, laughing.

"No, I mean, I like her… as a friend. I … Well… It's just…" Victor began to stutter.

Suddenly, his communicator bleeped. Victor took it of his belt and looked at the screen. It was a text message from…

"Anita?" Victor said and Professor Professor and Changed Daily looked to him.

"What does it say?" Professor Professor asked.

"Dear Victor. I heard you were looking for me. If you want to find me, remember the good times and the places where we used to go. Yours, Anita."

Victor thought for a moment. "Places where we used…" Then he jumped up and rushed away. "I remember it again!" he shouted.

A little while later, Victor flew with his ski-bike above the city.

_  
How could I forget to look for her there? It is our place since then_

* * *

"_Victor, where are we going to?"_

_  
Anita sat behind Victor on his sky-bike, blindfolded. _

"_Be more patient." Victor said with a smile. "Do you remember which day it is today?"_

"_Yes, it's Saturday, our day off." _

"_And besides that?"_

"_I have no idea."_

_  
Victor smiled. "Then, I'll say nothing. Just wait and see."_

_  
A moment later landed Victor his sky-bike and he helped Anita from his sky-bike. _

"_What do you think?" he asked when he removed the blindfold from Anita's eyes._

_  
Anita looked around. "Where are we?" she asked. They were standing on a hill, just outside the city. _

"_At the most beautiful, quiet place, just outside the city." Victor said. _

"_It is really beautiful." Anita said. "But, why are we here?"_

"_Because we became a team, just one year ago." _

"_You remembered it?" _

"_Of course." Victor smiled. "What do you think? Shall we do this every year?"_

"_I like the idea, but…" Anita looked at Victor. _

"_We can picnic." Victor said and he held a picnic basket up. "We can talk about the cases we did last year and that kind of stuff."_

"_It's a wonderful idea."_

* * *

Victor looked up. It started to rain. _I hope she's still alright_ he thought.

He reached the hill where they used to go. "We didn't celebrate our annual team picnic this year." he said to himself. "We were busy to fight against Doctor Doctor  
and the Floaty Heads."

Victor landed his sky-bike at the hill and walked to the top.

"Anita, Anita, are you here?" he shouted.

Then he saw a figure, sitting on the ground. He walked carefully towards it.

"Anita." he said and he sat next to Anita. "Are you alright?"

Anita didn't look up. She just stared to the lights of the city.

"Anita, answer me."

"I'm alright." she said and looked to Victor. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand." Victor said softly

Slowly but surely, tears felt down her cheeks. Victor put his arm around her shoulders.

"You know that you can call me when you need…" he started.

Anita looked at him and smiled a little bit. "I know." she said.

Victor whipped her tears away. "Would you please come back home again?" he asked.

"But, how about…?" Anita didn't want to think about Alphonse, but…

"He cancelled the wedding." Victor said. He looked to Anita. He knew she didn't want talk about Alphonse, but…

Anita nodded. "I understand." she said.

"But, are you coming home?" Victor asked again and Anita smiled.

"Of course." she said. "Can you give me a ride?"

"With pleasure." Victor said and they stood up.

"Did I miss much?" Anita asked when they were walking to Victor's sky-bike.

Victor thought a moment. Then he shook his head. "No, not much."

_I don't think Professor Professor would live long if I told her that he thought I was in love with her and knowing he was right. _


	7. Last Chapter

_The very last chapter of Anita's Choice!!_

_I hope you liked the story. _

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_

* * *

**Anita's Choice**

**Last chapter  
**

_It seemed so long ago_

_But it's only just a year_

_I'm so glad everything is alright again  
_

* * *

"How long are we a team?" Anita asked.

A year went by and Anita and Victor sat on 'their place' at the top of the hill.

"Too long to remember the first time we met." Victor said with a smile.

"You do remember the first time we met, right?" Anita asked.

"Of course. How could I forget that?" Victor said.

"I don't know. Maybe Professor Professor did something with your brain."

"I'm glad he didn't. It would be disgraceful." Victor looked at Anita. _It was a year ago that I almost lost her, I'm so glad she back again._

"What are you thinking about?" Anita asked.

"Nothing." Victor said. "Nothing special."

"Come on, we're best friends. You can tell me anything."

Victor sighed "I was thinking about the last time we sat here."

"You mean…Why?"

"Well, it's just…I almost lost my best buddy." Victor said with a smile.

"No, you lost almost your partner." Anita said. "But I don't think you were thinking about that. What were you really thinking?"

"About why you so suddenly left." Victor said. "You could tell me that you didn't want to marry Alphonse. I would understand it."

Anita sighed. "It was just…I just couldn't marry Alphonse. It was too difficult for me."

"Too difficult to say goodbye?"

"I guess so." Anita looked at Victor. "If I knew this was going to happen, I would never say yes to Alphonse."

Victor nodded. "It's not you don't love him anymore?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know that?" Anita asked.

"Come on, we're best friends, you can tell me anything." Victor smiled.

Anita sighed. "Alright." she said. "I see Alphonse more as a friend than as a lover. Now I know all of this, I don't think Alphonse is my true love."

"Who is it then?" Victor asked teasing.

"I don't think I already met him." Anita said. "Maybe I'll run into him."

Victor smiled. "Do you remember what Professor Professor said when you got back at the U.Z.Z. base?"

"Yeah, I remember." Anita said. "I remember it very well."

* * *

"_Are you sure you don't need any sleep?" Victor asked. _

_  
He and Anita just came from the hill and they walked trough the blue hallways of the U.Z.Z. base. _

"_I'm alright." Anita said. _

"_Just to be sure." Victor said. "I don't want a sleepy partner on her sky-bike."_

"_That's not gonna happen." Anita said when they walked into the Briefing Room. _

"_What's not going to__ happen?" Professor Professor asked. _

"_Nothing." Anita said and she sat in her chair. _

"_Welcome back, Anita." Changed Daily said. "I understand if you don't want to talk about what happened last, so I'm not going to talk about that."_

"_Thank you." Anita said. _

"_But that doesn't mean _I'm_ not gonna talk about it. Where were you?" Professor Professor asked. _

"_If you mean where I slept the last weeks, I went to a hotel just out town." Anita said. "I wanted to be alone."_

"_So you're not going to marry with Alphonse." Changed Daily said and Anita shook her head._

"_It's just I don't love him. I can't marry a man I don't love."_

"_You look too far"__ Professor Professor said and he looked to Victor. "Your true love is right in front of you."  
_

* * *

Anita looked at Victor. "Remind me that I have to kill that man."

Victor laughed. He knew exactly what she was thinking. "Let him think what he wants to think. It doesn't hurt anyone."

"Not yet, but soon _he_'ll be hurt."

"Come, we don't think about that, it gives him only more pleasure."

"You're right. It's our day off today, so…no U.Z.Z. today." Anita said.

Suddenly, their communicators ringed. They looked to each other.

"Even if the Martians are coming to steal the gravity again, I'm not going to answer that call." Victor said and Anita nodded.

"We're going to enjoy our annual-teamwork-day-thing." Anita smiled

_  
He's right in front of me, the man I love. It took me six months to figure that out. How long __shall it take for him? _


End file.
